Paradox or What?
by sueandkya
Summary: Six is not normal, but what is these day's? But when a mysterious man turns up in his office, well he has to take action.
1. WHAT IS GOING ON!

Six walked through The Deck. Grysat was sitting at his desk. He was his usual cheery self. Mostly.

"Another successful mission Six?" he said sounding distracted.

Six ignored him; he didn't like Grysat much, even if he was one of the Jokers. He was right though, it had been a successful mission. Everything had gone perfectly; zero deaths and he still had achieved it brilliantly.

He took the elevator up to King's office, he wanted to check in with him.

"Ah Six, successful mission I presume".

King sounded apprehensive about something, something big.

"I am just about to go to my office to type the mission report".

"Okay, well get on with it".

Six left King's office and, instead of going to his own, he took the elevator straight to Kyntak's.

"Hello, Kyntak?"

"Go away, I'm busy!"

Six knew by now that Kyntak was doing completely nothing. He stepped into the room.

"Do you know what's bothering King?" Six asked.

"No, now please go away."

Six left the office. By now he was worried; everyone had been thinking of something else other then him and he didn't know what. He walked into to his office and was startled to see a tall man in a suit and a brown coat. Even weirder was the blue wooden box propped up against the wall. It clearly read "Police Box" although Six had no idea what it meant. Just then the man started to speak.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor"


	2. Escape!

Six wasted no more time gasping at the man. He knocked him out, although it wasn't easy, he put up quite a struggle. Six needed rope so he could tie the man up and take him down to the Ace so she could analyze him and then he could later be questioned. He also needed help carrying him, not that he couldn't do it himself it was just that no one was meant to be that strong , besides he needed to tell somebody.

He heard the sound of troubled breathing and turned around to see the man struggling over to the blue box. Before Six could lift a finger he pulled out a small device and, with a glowing blue light, opened the door, which before had been locked tight. He slammed it behind him, but not before Six got a glimpse of what was within, then it proceeded to vanish.

There was only one plausible explanation; this had to be the work of ChaoSonic.

*****

The Doctor listened as the banging on the TARDIS door slowed to a halt. There was something wrong here; this was not the future he knew. He shouldn't stay; it might be a parallel universe, then again, who was he to deny adventure.

"I must be crazy", he cried happily.

He pushed a few buttons and hastily opened the TARDIS door. He was in an elevator and the doors were opening.

*****

"So what do you think?" Six asked.

He had managed to save a hair so Ace could analyze it and work out who or what was smart enough to break into the deck undetected.

"I don't know, it's no ChaoSonic official we have ever come across".

This was bad news.

Six slowing walked back to the elevator, pushed the button and what he saw next was beyond explaining.


	3. Feelings

Six stared as the doors slowly opened; the blue box was sitting inside. He knew what was contained in there; machinery that no one could have created all squished into one tiny space, and the man, the mysterious man with the power and instinct to break into the Deck. What should he do? He could go get Ace, but he didn't want to put her into any danger, he…he had feelings for her.

"Snap out of it Six!" he exclaimed aloud.

He then saw the source of all this trouble. He must solve the problem before it got worse.

*****

The foot came out of nowhere. The Doctor couldn't mask his shock when he realized the boy had done it. The boy was the reason he had landed face first on the hard floor of the elevator. He had just enough time to roll onto his back before the boy smacked the fatal blow on his forehead before all went black.

******

Six dragged the man back to Ace. He needed to be examined and hopefully they would get better results from him then his hair.

******

I took more tests but there was little hope in the atmosphere. Six looked at the limp man was his hard stare, his lips curled into a frown. He looked so cute when he did that, he looked almost like …..No Ace, don't, it will make it worse when he has to be told. I shook my head. Six's eyes shoot up at the sudden movement.

"Any luck?" he asked.

What could I say? There were no results, no reading, was I meant to tell him to go away because there was no hope? I stayed silent; speaking would just make Six's predicament worse. Suddenly the sound of hurried breathing filled the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am the doctor" was all we got before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

******

I stared into the meadow in the distance, pretty flowers; nice planet. I was on Earth and there she was. Rose. It was a nice dream; a beautiful dream, until I woke.

"Rose!" I gasped.

I then heard the knocks; one, two three……and again I fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
